Harry Cullen
by Mia Thomas
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by Rosalie Cullen when his parents died. He grows up Cullen, but saves the wizarding world a Potter. He's ready to return to his family and ready to return to Harrison Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV

I take a deep breath before raising my shaking hand to the door to doorbell. I wait and nobody answers and i start to get nervous. Maybe they're out hunt-

The door opens to the face of Esme and I give her a small smile "Hi, Esme."

Her eyes widened and I think for a moment she's gone into shock before she leaps forward and pulls me into her arms dry sobbing with no tears like only a vampire could.

Esme's sobbing brings everyone running to see what happened but when they see me they all stop with their jaws hanging open. Rosie, Em, Ali, Jazz, Carlisle and Edward. God I've missed them.

"H-harry?" Rosalie gasped "Harry! Oh my baby! You're home!" grabbing me and pulling me into her arms

I smile into her shoulder "Hey mom, I missed you." I look up at my family "I missed all of you." I got beaming faces all around back. It was good to be home.

Bella POV

I sat in shocked silence as everyone ran to the front door. I had never seen them do that before. I got tired of waiting for Edward to come back and explain so I followed them to the front door and saw Esme hugging a man that looked my age with unruly black hair emerald green eyes a little taller than Esme and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

My eyes bugged out at what happened next

Rosalie Hale. Hugging someone? _What the hell_?

Everyone's eyes turn to me. Oh crap did I just say that out loud? I blushed a deep shade of red

The man that Rosalie called Harry turned to me looking confused "Who are you?" he blurted out

"Bella swan, who are you?" I shot back a little snootily

He looked even more confused now but answered her back "My name, is Harrison Cullen." My eyes bugged out. He can't be a Cullen he looks nothing like a vampire. I guess he's sort of pale and he's good looking, but he has green eyes. I voiced my confusion "Cullen? But you're not…" I trailed off not sure if he even knew what the Cullens were

He raised an eyebrow "A vampire? No I'm not… but Rosie here is my mother" he replied while reaching out and grabbing her Rosalie's hand. Rosalie sent him a soft smile back which was a little disconcerting. I've never seen her with anything more than a sneer on her face before

"Vampires can't get pregnant." I pointed out

He smiled at her condescendingly "She may not be my birth mother, but she's my mother in every other way that counts." Explaining to her as if she was a five year old which annoyed her but she held her tongue.

Harry POV

"Vampires can't get pregnant" she told me like she thought I was lieing

I gave her a fake smile because I already didn't like whatever her name was. "She may not be my birth mother, but she's my mother in every other way that counts." Talking to her like she was a child. She looked pissed by didn't say anything

Edward smiled at me before turning to the girl " I should get you home, your father will be wondering where you are."

She nodded and followed him to his Volvo. Harry sighed " You're still driving that mom car?" he said smirking

Edward shot him a glare "It's not a mom car!" as my family started laughing with me

Rosalie grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house to the living room

"I don't like her." I said simply

Rosie laughed, god I missed her laugh "Neither do I, I don't know what Edward see's in her. She's whiny and boring and follows Edward around like a lost puppy. It's like she can't even function without someone holding her hand, it's pathetic." She sneered

"Ok, Ok enough about Bella tell us what happened since you've been gone!" burst out Alice unable to contain herself any longer.

I sighed but answered her "Well, it started when Bill and Fleurs wedding got crashed by death eaters...


	2. Chapter 2

_I sighed but answered her "Well, it started when Bill and Fleurs wedding got crashed by death eaters..._

Harry POV

… "And Voldemort attacked Hogwarts when he found out his horcrux's were missing. I knew I had to die to get the horcrux out of me so when he asked me to come to him in the forest to die I did…" I trailed off sheepishly looking up at my family. Emmett looked impressed Esme looked like she was about to cry, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice looked worried but I turned to Rosie and gave her a nervous smile.

"YOU WHAT! YOU DIED?! OF ALL THE STUPID IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO YOU LISTEN TO THE MAN THAT'S BEEN OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD FOR 18 YEARS TO COME AND MEET HIM IN THE FOREST SO HE CAN KILL YOU?!" she screeched

I grimaced "I knew I would be alright I had the stone and I needed to do it to beat him, come on Rosie don't be mad" I begged pushing out my bottom lip and making my eyes wide like I did when I was a kid

Her face softened and she sighed and I grinned inwardly

"Fine but if you think you're leaving my sight anytime in the near future you're mistaken." She grumbled

I smiled at her "I have nowhere I would rather be than with my family." Taking her hand in mine as she smiled softly at me

"Ok enough with all the sentimental crap! Tell us what happened next!" Emmet of course. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head but I continued

"Anyways I woke up in Platform 9 ¾ with Dumbledore, he told me I had a choice either stay or go back. I stayed obviously and Voldemort had Malfoys mother check on me, she lied to him, said I was dead and they carried me to the castle where I dueled Voldemort. He had the elder wand but he wasn't the master of it I was so he lost the duel. So Voldemort was dead but there were still death eaters around so for 7 months I had to help the ministry clean the mess up until I could return home."

Esme hugged me again "It's so good to have you home now dear." Everyone else chimed in there affirmative

"Good to be home." I said grinning "So what's with that girl that was hanging off of Edward? What was her name? Beth? Becky? Why is a human girl dating a vampire?"

Rosalie snorted " Her name is Bella and she's a nuisance. Right after you left we moved to forks and she met Edward and now she's caused us no end of trouble. We had to take down a coven and army of vampires to keep the idiot safe."

"Rosalie." Esme admonished

She sighed "Everyone but me hates Bella in this family." I grinned " I don't like her either. She's kind of… blank… honestly she looks like she has 1 facial expression."

Rosalie laughed and even Emmett and Jasper cracked smiles Alice looked unsure to laugh or not and Esme and Carlisle looked dissapointed

"So, how much longer are you guys staying in forks for?" I asked the room

Edward POV

Bella was silent as we drove to her fathers house, she was deep in though obviously, probably about Harry. I hadn't told her anything about him. She broke the silence

"Who was that? Why did he call Rosalie mom? You've never mentioned him before, is he like a cousin like the ones in Alaska?" she asked me looking confused

I sighed she probably wasn't going to be happy with me not telling her " No Harry is my brother, and Rosalie's son. He moved away for…" he wasn't sure if he should tell Bella Harry was a wizard or not without having his permission " for school in England."

She looked even more confused now "But he isn't a vampire… how long has he been with your family?"

I sighed, this really wasn't my story to tell "He's lived with us since he was 1. His relatives dropped him off in a forest and Rosalie and Carlisle found him while hunting. Rosalie instantly grew attached to him and he stayed with us until he had to go to the boarding school his birth parents went to at 11."

"Oh." Was all she said

"He's very important to our family. We all love him very much." I said with a smile

I dropped Bella off giving her a chaste kiss goodnight "I'll be with you tonight if you want I just need to go talk to my family first ok?"

She nodded before getting out of the car and opening her door, I heard her faintly shout "Dad! I'm home from Edwards!"

I drove home excited to see my brother again after so long


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

"So, how much longer are you guys staying in Forks for?" I asked the room

Just then Edward walked into the room and I smiled at him

"Hey Edward it's good to see you again" as he came over to me and pulled me into a hug

"It's good to see you to harry. I missed you, we all did." I nodded and turned around

"So?"

Carlisle spoke up "After the school year ends in a little more than 2 months were going to spend the summer in Alaska and visit our Denali cousins. They've been excited to meet you for a long time and they want to meet Bella now too. One of them, Tanya, teaches at the high school there. You, Rosalie, and Emmett will be seniors and Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice will be juniors."

Ugh. Just great. "What am I supposed to do for 2 months while I wait for you guys to finish school? I can't join with 2 months left…" I grumbled sitting in between Alice and Rosalie

"No but Me, Emmett and Jasper graduated last year so we can tutor you for next year since you don't have much human schooling." Rosalie said

Alice nodded her head and chirped "Come on harr-bear it'll be fun!"

I glared at her "Don't call me that!" stupid nickname…

"Wait, the girl, Bridget will she be getting turned? Or staying human? Or are you going to eat her?" looking at Edward

Edward growled at the last bit "NO! I'm not going to eat her! And her name is Bella…" he said exasperatedly

I held up my hands in a placating gesture "Ok, Ok, no need to get so worked up over Brandy." I laughed

My family laughed with me. Well, Rosalie laughed and everyone else tried to hide it while Edward pouted

"She's going to be turned when she graduates. Her father thinks that she's going to college in Alaska but Bella wanted to stay together." Alice chimed in

Carlisle grew somber "have you thought about if you want to join us as vampires harry?"

Everyone tensed waiting for my answer. Rosalie beside me was as cold as ice and like granite she was so wound up

I nodded slowly " I think that on my 19th birthday I want to be turned so im not too old but not to young."

Rosalie beamed at me and grimaced at me the same time which I had to laugh at. I knew my mother was against me having this life that she didn't want but happy that I wanted to spend it with them.

Carlisle nodded "Good, that will be right after you graduate in Alaska so there won't be any suspicions there."

"So I finally get to meet these Denali's huh? What are they like?" I asked the room at large

Nobody said anything for a few moments until Edward reluctantly answered "Our relationship is still strained with them since they refused to help us when we needed them. Irina's mate was from the coven that attacked Bella and he tried to kill Bella so the La Push wolves took him down. Carmen and Eleazar are mates. Kate and her sister Tanya can be very blunt but they're a nice family. They share our eating habits."

I nodded "You said one of them teaches? How does she manage that?"

"She's over 1000 years old she has very good control over her bloodlust. Even more than I do." Carlisle said

I whistled, impressed "Wow 1000 years old. And she still has no mate?" Carlisle nodded sadly

"Not for lack of trying with Eddie though" Alice said grinning at him. Edward grimaced at her and she stuck her tongue out

"Alice, did you see me coming home?" I hoped she did I didn't want to sleep on the couch, but I would if I had to, I've slept on worse

She nodded "I went shopping a few days ago I filled your closet too! You are going to _love_ what I got you trust me." She said tapping the side of her head

I rolled my eyes and got up "I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's nice to finally be home. Night." I walked by mother and gave her a kiss on the head before walking up the stairs

"First room on the left!" Alice yelled up


End file.
